The Many Colours of Draco Malfoy
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Draco’s lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let’s hope so…
1. Chapter 1

****

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy

Rating~R (for lots of slashy good stuff…)

Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…

Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so…

Category~Humor/Romance

Disclaimer~Own nothing…so don't sue. I don't even have any money…so you'd be wasting your time trying to sue me anyway..

Author's Notes~Gutter, Whip, Floof, Shi, Confuzled, and Cookie are all MINE! If you steal them or if I find you using my characters without giving me any credit whatsoever, I'll personally hunt you down and slash you. Be afraid…be VERY afraid.

---

Harry Potter sat lazily in the library. He was trying to finish up his History of Magic essay, before the library closed. He was too busy, finishing up his homework, to notice Ron impatiently poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered, "HARRY!"

Harry jumped in his seat. "Huh? What?"

"Look over there!" and Ron pointed over at another table, way across the room. Two girls were sitting at the table, piled with books and magazines. Both of them looked rather busy.

Harry's eyes were struck on the one on the right. She was about Harry's height, wearing a nice white blouse and a mini skirt. The thing Harry found most surprising, however, was her hair. It was bubble-gum pink!

"What do you think?" muttered Ron, with curiosity. Harry then looked over at the other girl. She was a bit shorter than the other one, and had long sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the most hideous of clothes though, which took the attention from her nice features, to her bad choice in style. A red and gold checkered flannel shirt, with bright purple sweat pants. Ron cringed next to him, looking at the girl too.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, still looking over at the table. Harry noticed both the girls were in his house, by looking at their red and gold badges patched onto their black cloaks, which were hung over their chairs. They seemed about his age too. He wondered why he hadn't seen them before. Surely he couldn't have missed that pink hair…or those terrible clothing.

"Should we go talk to them?" Ron asked with an unsure tone. 

"Yeah…sure," replied Harry, wanting only to find out who these girls were. The two of them packed up their parchment and bottles of ink in their bags, and then set off across the room.

But they stopped halfway to the table, for more people were joining them. The two guys, who sat across from the strange ladies, weren't nearly as unusual-looking as the girls. One of the guys had black gelled up spikes as hair, with bright ice blue piercing eyes. The other man was taller, with long white blonde hair (very similar to Lucius Malfoy's). However, his eyes were quite odd. The iris of his eye had a strange colour to it, for it was a deep ruby red. Both the men, who sat at that table, were wearing Slytherin robes.

Once the guys sat down they immediately started a conversation with the strange women. Harry didn't know why, but he found it quite odd, but the Slytherins also looked around his age too. And he definitely didn't recognize them either. Surely, he would have saw them before in Potion's or in the Great Hall…

He turned to Ron and saw his friend's face contort in anger. "What do they think they're doing? Hanging around with Slytherin scum like that!" Ron said coldly, under his breath. Harry could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. Maybe Ron had something for the pink haired girl…

Harry was about to reply to Ron's comment, but was cut off by a high pitched, excited, scream. _Oh God, _thought Harry, hoping against hope it wasn't Lavender or Parvati.

But it wasn't either of them, in fact, it wasn't any sort of annoying little school girl at all. It was the icy eyed, black-haired, Slytherin at the table. He seemed to have noticed Harry Potter.

The Slytherin guy would point excitedly at Harry, say, "Oh my God! We found him!" and then he'd let out another annoying screech.

He finally stopped when the blonde man next to him, yelled, "SHUT UP! You sound like a girl!"

The one, who had been screaming, smirked at his Slytherin friend and said coyly, "Why? Is that a turn on?" Then he winked at the guy with his ice blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Then his red-eyed friend groaned in disgust and said, "Hardly."

The other guy with his almost silvery-blue eyes responded instantly, by giggling insanely. He then yelled, so the whole library could hear, "HARD…ly…HARD…hahaha…"

"Ok that's it," and then his friend leaped on the other man, white, long, blonde hair flipping out of his face.

Harry stood, rooted to the spot, mouth agape, watching them. The blonde one had pinned his friend to the floor, one hand holding both the wrists of the black haired guy above his head. Then, Harry watched on in horror as the blonde started rocking his hips in an up and down fashion, against the other guys hips, stradling him, grinding him. He saw the icy eyed guy writhe underneath the man, squirming this way and that, letting out shaky breaths of air. 

Then, the pink hair girl groaned and covered her eyes. "PUHLEASE! Guys! STOP! Do your own business in like private…I really don't want to see ANY of this." She then propped up her book, hiding her face from the scene in front of her. 

The blonde girl, sitting next to the other girl, stared at the guys, with a dazed expression on her face. "Hmm…I want pancakes," she muttered. Then she turned back to her text, acting as if the scene had not happened.

Harry turned to Ron, for help, or anything, to stop the two men on the floor from doing anything-anything at all. Ron however, had turned beet red and seemed to have disappeared behind the nearest bookshelf, pretending to find a book under the cosmetic charms section. Harry groaned. What was he going to do? Just let those two get it on, right in the middle of the library floor? Where was the nosy, annoying, Madam Pince when you needed her?

Harry cleared his throat, loud enough for them to hear him. The blonde guy looked up from sucking on a nice section of skin underneath the ebony-haired boys collarbone. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Er…" said Harry. 

"OH HARRY! THERE YOU ARE!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I've been looking for you forever!" Then she crossed the room, and froze, finally noticing the guys on the floor. 

"Uhhh…hiya!" said the icy-eyed guy, cheerfully, still fully beneath his friend. 

"Who are you?" asked Hermione, not recognizing them either.

The light blue eyes looked up at his Slytherin fellow, with a questioning glance. Then the blonde nodded and said quite cooly, "I'm Whip." Then his red eyes flickered over Hermione's Head Girl badge, and he sighed. He then, pushed himself off of the other man, and helped him to his feet.

The black haired guy blushed as he was being helped to his feet, and he flushed even worse when Whip wrapped an arm around his waist. "Er…I'm Gutter…heh."

Hermione's eyebrows arched, questioningly. "Well you do know the punishment for any public display of affection, don't you? I'm sorry, but I'll have to take 20 points from each of you. I'll inform Snape of the Slytherin house points changes." 

"Wha…?" asked Gutter, but Whip covered his mouth and leaded him out of the library.

Hermoine rolled her eyes at the leaving couple and then joined Harry, who was still a bit shocked. "So, where's Ron?"

"I'm over here!" Then Hermione and Harry looked up and saw Ron's waving hand, still between the shelves on cosmetics. Hermione's eyebrows went even higher. They walked over to where Ron was and found him sprawled on the floor, reading up on different eyeshadows.

"Ron…?" 

Ron looked up from the book and grinned sheepishly. "Oh…hi."

"What _are_ you reading?" Hermoine asked, looking down at the page the book was opened to. _How to Choose the Right Shade of Eyeshadow…For Just the Right Occasion, _the title read.

"Oh nothing," Ron replied not so innocently, closing the book so fast his robe sleeve got caught in between the pages. Ron flushed furiously as he yanked his sleeve out and returned the book to its place back on the shelf.

"So anyone up to breakfast?" asked Ron, attempting to change the subject of him and make-up. It worked, but was only changed to a much worse, embarrassing topic.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Hermione. They all exited the library. Then, when Hermione was sure they were out of earshot from anyone, she turned to Ron and asked, "So, see that nice little…romp…in the library, Ron?"

Ron's ears blushed red. He decided to stare at a nice crack in the wall, trying to avoid answering Hermione.

Hermione, already frustrated, noticed Ron's attempt to ignore her. At this, she fumed, "RON! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY A FEW FEET FROM THEM! YOU'RE A PREFECT! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM! WHAT IF SOME INNOCENT FIRST YEARS SAW THAT! RON WHAT IF---"

Hermione had stopped yelling, for they were now in the Great Hall, and all the early risers who were sitting at their house tables stared. "We'll talk about this later," she whispered to Ron, and then, putting on a charming smile, Hermione walked down the tables, to sit at a seat at Gryffindor.

Ron rolled his eyes and both him and Harry followed her, and sat across from her at the table. 

***

Draco rubbed his eyes, and sighed. He hated mornings more than any other time of the day. Even if it was a Saturday morning, and he wouldn't have to get ready for lessons, he still hated the bright sunlight streaming in through the small window, landing write along his fair face. He groaned and flung his legs over the side of his mattress, running his hands through his white blonde hair.

He then made his way to the bathroom, walking quite lazily with not as much style as the Malfoy family would allow. But he was alone, so it didn't matter now, I mean, no one was watching, right?

After he finished with his morning routine of taking a bath, combing his hair, and brushing his teeth, he walked out of the bathroom, steam flowing into the dormitory. Draco walked over to his trunk at the end of his bed. He had to fumble with the lock with only one hand, for his other hand was holding his towel firmly around his naked body. 

Once he heard the lock click open, he started rummaging around for clothes. When he finally found all that he needed, he started to walk back to the bathroom to change, however there came a slight knock on the door, and, before Draco could reply he'd be out in a minute, the door flung open, impatiently.

"Oh Whip…they must have made a mistake! Look at this place! Where is _our _bed?" Gutter asked, quite disappointed looking at Crabbe, Goyle, and then Draco's bed. Then, Gutter finally noticed Draco. Standing in the middle of the dorm…green towel wrapped around his firm waist. Whip's arm still tightly clutching onto Gutter was the only thing from preventing the icy-eyed man to have leaped on Draco right then and there.

Whip guided him and Gutter to where Draco was. He nodded his head politely at the toweled-man and said, "Hello, I'm Whip, and this is Gutter. We're your new roommates." Then he extended his hand for Draco to shake.

"Er…I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied, trying to not look at Gutter's predatory stares. 

"Oh…a Malfoy," Gutter giggled. "Yes, yes, I've had a few of them in my days." Whip slapped him on his arse at that rude comment, trying to shut him up. It didn't work, Gutter just batted his eyelashes at Whip playfully and then, he turned to Draco and said, "Oh yes…Lucius Malfoy was quite fun," he sighed and said, "Too bad he had to run off with Severus--not that I blame him. That Snape character is a real sexy bitch…"

Draco looked at the guy in horror. He really didn't want to know _anything_ about his father and his private sex life. But this was just…_wrong!_

"Oh don't worry, babe, our affair didn't last long. Only about a few months…" He then heard Gutter go on and on about the more graphic details. When he finally finished telling about their last night in the bathroom of a muggle Italian restaurant, Draco could have sworn he had developed an eye twitch. 

Whip sighed, looking at the petrified Draco, then turning to Gutter who was forming his hands in a twisted way, showing the positions of things. Whip then, on instinct to shut his friend up, clashed his lips to Gutter's. 

Gutter responded immediately. Whip smirked, feeling Gutter limp into his arms helplessly. He ran his hands up and down his backside, making Gutter squirm like crazy. 

And Draco…he had ran to the bathroom, towel flapping. He locked the door, sat in the tub, rubbing his eyes, hoping to get that image and all the others of his father, out. It worked for a few seconds, but the picture would always lurk around at the back of his brain, haunting him. Draco shuddered.

He then heard Whip yelling at Gutter, and Gutter yelling a bit back at him. Then, he recalled the slam of the dorm door. Draco hoped they had gone. He didn't know how the hell he was going to have to live with those two for the rest of his year at Hogwarts.

There was a light knock on the door. "Draco? Oh come on, I know you're in there! Open up!" Came Whip's voice through the bathroom door. 

Draco sighed and then, got up from the tub. He said, "In a few minutes let me get some clothes on." Then, he turned and quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. 

He opened the door and saw Whip standing there. "Listen, sorry he acted like that." Whip sighed and rubbed his eyes lazily. "He really can't help bragging when he meets new people. That's just the way he is. I'm sorry he talked that way about your father. It wasn't right…"

Draco nodded his head. "Does he always…act like that? I mean, he never really had an affair with my dad…did he?"

Whip rolled his eyes and said, "Well I really don't know. I know he gets around a lot though…I wouldn't put it past him. He is a fucking slut." Whip then, pulled out a shiny object from inside his robe pockets.

"What's that?" asked Draco, never seeing anything quite like it before in his life.

"Oh just a muggle object. I'm thinking about using it on Gutter…atleast for our first week here. He needs to be kept under control." He handed them to Draco, so he can have a closer look at them. "They're handcuffs, used mostly for muggle policemen. I use them for…ah…other reasons." Then he smirked, his eyes glazed, recalling past events. Draco really didn't want to know what he was thinking about.

"Well, its getting around breakfast time. Come on, I don't think Gutter will talk about you're dad like that again. I've got him under control, don't worry." Draco heard Whip say, reassuringly. 

Then, when Draco slipped on his cloak, he combed his hair one last time. Him and Whip then exited the Slytherin part of the castle, with stares from a few people, and lots of giggles coming from immature forth year girls.

***

Harry frowned, staring at his plate of toast. He didn't feel at all like eating. The scene of those two men still lingered in his mind. The thought of, if they had gone any further…they would have…_ugh!_ He thought if he ate anything he would probably end up retching it up in the nearest trash can anyway.

He sighed, pushing his plate away. Hermione smiled warmly at Harry and said calmly, "Oh come on Harry, you have to eat something." She then searched through the nearest bowl and pulled out a banana. "Here." She said, and handed him the banana.

Harry looked down at the fruit, and then, saw, horrified, that it had turned into the male reproductive system. He dropped it, as if it was diseased. Then, once he dropped it, it had turned back into the banana. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry curiously. They obviously didn't see the change in the fruit. He covered his head in his hands, shaking that disturbing thought out of his head. It didn't work, and soon he pictured the nasty thought of Gutter and Whip's *bananas*. 

"Harry, you ok, mate? You don't look to well…" he could hear Ron say next to him. 

Harry, then, felt a strong surge hit his stomach. He was going to be sick. He pushed his seat aside, and ran out of the door, running right into Draco and knocking him into Whip as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry ran to the nearest boy's bathroom and threw himself in the nearest stall. He urged up a lot of water and a bit of dinner from last night into the toilet. He felt his hands shaking and he felt a bit of sweat forming on his forehead. Once he was done, he got up, shakily to his feet, and went to the sink to clean himself up. 

Just when Harry began washing his mouth out with the awful taste, he heard the creak of another stall door open. And out came Gutter, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at Harry and frowned. He walked over to where the Harry was, and grabbed a paper towel and started dabbing it at his eyes. "I'm sorry you're sick." He whispered.

Harry stared questioningly at Gutter. "Why are you crying?" he asked. And surprisingly, when he looked at Gutter, he didn't see the same images that had been haunting him all morning. They seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh it's nothing. Whip…" He sighed and threw the paper towel in the trash can and sagged his shoulders. "He just broke up with me…_again._" Then his eyes sparked in anger, and he walked quietly out of the bathroom, without another word.

***

****

Author's Note: This is the end of chapter one. More to come soon. Like Gutter and Whip? Or do you hate them? Draco/Harry slash is bound to come up later. And, want to know who those Gryffindor girls were? Next chapter tells all!…I think.

--Christie--


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 2)

Rating~R (for sex stuff, and maybe some very mild language)

Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…

Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so…

Category~Humor/Romance

Disclaimer~Own nothing…so don't sue. I don't even have any money…so you'd be wasting your time trying to sue me anyway..

Author's Notes~*yawns* Took forever to write this. But, I think I should give credit to my friend, Tara, for this story. With her help, she helped me discover Gutter, Whip, Shi, Floof, Cookie, and Confuzled.

Thanks to—maNic aNgsT, silver_elven_fox, and Rosa-Crouch. 

Thank you also to:

E22rin—yes, the other two Gryffindors are my other personalties. 

Stina (maNic aNgst)—no, Whip is not albino. He just happens to have white blonde hair, and dark red eyes…lol. 

Caz-felton-malfoy—they are weird names aren't they? And I have a full explanation as why they are oddly named. See the end of the chapter! :)

***

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Draco showed Whip the entire different House tables, and where they would sit. Once they sat down at the middle of the Slytherin table, and got plenty of food, Whip brought up the topic of Harry Potter.

"I wonder what was up with him, he looked thoroughly disgusted by something…"

"Hmm…really?" asked Draco, clearly not caring at all about Potter. He had more important things to do, such as, eat his bagel.

"Yes, he was really pale and everything. Does he normally look like that?" asked Whip, about to take a bite of sausage, and decided to eat an apple instead.

"Hmm…you know, I really don't care," answered Draco, nonchalantly, buttering his toast in a delicate manner.

"What?" asked Whip, not believing what he heard. "Aren't you…aren't you…?"

"Aren't I what?" asked Draco hotly.

"Well, aren't you…and Harry…er…you know…" He cleared his throat and gave Draco a knowing look, by raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco nearly choked on his orange juice, once the message came through to him. "Ugh…no!" said Draco, shuddering. "That's just…UGH!" Then he pushed his plate away from himself, and shook his head. "Thanks, I think I just lost my appetite." He said, closing his eyes, trying to clear the disturbing thought from his precious mind.

"Well really, he's not _that_ bad. In fact, his body…those forearms…his thighs…" Drooled, Whip, going on and on about Harry's physical appearance. Draco shook his head furiously, trying to block out Whip's voice. "And…god…the way he runs his hand up and down his Firebolt is…."

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP!" Draco yelled, getting up from his seat. He had thought Whip was different than Gutter. He thought Whip understood him. But I guess not. Whip seemed to have liked torturing Draco just as much as Gutter did. Draco then, ran out of the Great Hall, terrified, as Whip called after him, "OH COME ON! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!!"

Whip then, sighed and sat at the table, alone. He felt extremely pissed. Gutter told him that Draco and Harry were in one hot, sexy, scandalous affair. He said that Lucius told him about it, in one of their dates. That was the whole point of coming to Hogwarts. To see them…together. So, Gutter tricked him, making him think the two hottest teenage wizards in Britain had been seeing each other, just so they could go to this fucked up school where you couldn't even have French Toast for breakfast. And that unnerved Whip to no end. He loved French Toast.

He was twirling his spoon in his tea-Whip hates tea with a strong passion, by the way, really hates it- when he heard the girl with the pink hair call him. "OH WHIP! LIKE WHIP, GET OVER HERE! LIKE NOW!!!" 

Whip looked up from his disgusted excuse of a beverage, to see the pink haired girl waving at him from the Ravenclaw table. He quirked his eyebrows questioningly, knowing just last night she was sorted into Gryffindor…not _Ravenclaw._

But he walked over to the Ravenclaw table anyway, where she told him to sit down. He sat down, making his leather pants make a creaking noise, as he did so. "So like, how are you?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a most annoying matter.

"I'm fine," he said in an annoyed tone. "Why do you want to talk to me, Floof?"

"Oh not just me, Confuzled, Cookie, and Shi want to talk to you too. How's it like, being in Slytherin?" She asked, while she placed her pink fluffy purse, resembling strongly of those annoying bunny rabbits you see on Easter t.v. commercials, on the table. 

"Oh it's good," Whip said, "Besides the fact our common room is basically underground, and its fucking freezing in there, it's pretty good. I've got a few nice ideas to keep me, and Gutter as well, warm for the night…" 

"Oh that's nice," she said, clearly not listening, as she opened a small mirror and started applying pink eyeshadow. 

Confuzled, the blonde girl at the library yesterday, sat down next to Floof, the pink haired girl. "I want French toast," she said in a dreamy tone.

"For once, we agree, Confuzled." Whip said, clearly getting bored at the girls' presence. He wondered where Gutter was, and wondered if maybe he was missing him yet.

Confuzled responded by grabbing her fork from the table, and staring at it intently, making her eyes cross. "Wow," she said, thoroughly amazed, "This is…inspiring…" Then Confuzled stuck the fork in her purple sweat pants pocket, for later.

Whip rolled his eyes. This seemed to be something of a normal routine for Confuzled. Whip always thought her extremely messed in the head, and hated that she always walked in on Gutter and him, in the middle of….ah…broom polishing lessons. He did have to admit though, she had a very interesting imagination. I mean, a fork? Inspiring? But he had to always remind himself, never to take anything she said seriously.

Then there was Shi. She had seemed to find the nearest seat, unfortunately, right next to Whip. Whip sighed as she sat down. He didn't know why, but her appearance seemed to annoy the hell at him for no reason. It wasn't the way she looked. If anything, she looked completely normal, or atleast more normal than Confuzled and Floof. She had brown hair, brown eyes, jeans, and a shirt. Just an average teenage girl. 

But then, it wasn't the way she looked that unnerved Whip. It was the way she talked. Or rather, the way she _didn't_ talk. She never said a word in her life, except for little "eeps" and "ohs". She wasn't one for conversation, and whenever she was in class, and the teachers called on her for an answer, she'd just nod her head, even if the question wasn't a yes or no question. 

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE WHO I RAN INTO! DRACO MALFOY! HE IS LIKE SO HOT!" Came another annoying voice, very similar to Floof's, but with more enthusiasm.

Whip sighed and shook his head. He didn't need to turn around to see whom the annoying voice belonged to. It was Cookie. Floof's best friend, and the only girl Whip hated more than anybody else. She seemed to have formed an even unbearable crush on Whip. And no matter, how much Whip yelled at her, no matter how much he said he wasn't interested, she was determined to get him. 

She had it in her wrong mind that since Whip said he wasn't entirely gay, more bisexual, that she might have a chance with him. Truth be told, Whip was only bisexual, because he loved sex. He loved it so much, he didn't have a sex preference for who his partner was. But then, he met Gutter…and well, he wasn't all too sure now. Gutter seemed to be haunting his thoughts, all the time. He even, was horrified, one evening, when he broke up with Gutter, and to get his revenge on the man, he went out and got himself laid three times. Three times! And each and every time he got fucked, he kept thinking of Gutter. 

Cookie woke Whip from his thoughts by purring in his ear, "Where's your boyfriend, sexy?" Whip jumped in his seat, and then, scooting Shi over as much as she was allowed, by forcing her into the nearest Ravenclaw first year, he managed to be a foot's distance from Cookie.

Cookie rolled her eyes, and put her jeaned purse on the table, applying make up in the same fashion Floof had. 

Then, there he was. Entering the Great Hall. Black muscle shirt, tight blue jeaned bootcuts. The kind of outfit that was just purely made for him. Whip had to try his hardest to not look like he had melted in his seat, feeling an increase temperature in the room. 

Gutter then, ran his hands through his already gelled up hair, making them even spikier than normal-Whip held his breath. Then, Gutter noticed Whip staring at him. He glared at him, running to where he was sitting.

Whip's heart sped up with every step he took. And before he knew what happened, he felt a strong blow to his chest. Whip looked down with pain and saw Gutter punching repeatedly at him. And then, Gutter pounced on him, straddled him, punching him with any part of Whip he could get. Whip wheezed in his obvious uncomfortable position. He couldn't breathe with Gutter punching him all over, and with his weight firmly making it difficult.

Then he watched Gutter grab him roughly by the shoulders, bringing their faces more than an inch apart. "Damnit Whip! Do you want me? Or do you just want to fucking hurt me!" He yelled, and everyone in the Great Hall gasped at his choice of vulgar language.

And then, Whip did the only thing that made sense. He kissed Gutter-which made everyone in the Great Hall to gasp yet again. And then, if they weren't so immersed in each other. They would have noticed Floof turn to Cookie and smile knowingly, "So, its been…what…" She looked at her silver jeweled watch, "Two hours. I win, don't I? You said it would take atleast ten hours before they got back together…and I..didn't I nail it? Two hours, EXACTLY." Then she pulled out her hand, and Cookie growled as she placed 6 galleon coins in her friend's hand.

***

Draco had ran, all the way to his dorm, and locked the door. He went to his bed, and spent a good deal of the day, napping. The other time, he spent, sitting in his bed, wishing nothing more to curse Gutter and Whip into oblivion, for making him have nothing but dreams of Harry Potter and his broomstick.

Around 5' o clock, Draco woke up from hearing a loud banging noise. He was glad to have been woken up though, for the dream he'd just had, was taking a very unpleasant turn. He looked at where the sound was coming from, and watched, amazed, as the room was being magically enlarged. 

Then, the room had expanded to nearly three times it size, leaving all the furniture, doors, and windows, the same size. Draco really hated that part though…he wouldn't mind having a larger bed…or even a larger window. Then, out of thin air, a large, king-sized bed had managed to fit perfectly in the corner of the room. Green and silver satin sheets were set neatly on the four poster. Curtains, drawn back. Draco tried not to drool at the site of the bed. His bed was only a little twin size! 

He walked over to the bed, felt the sheets, just to make sure it was really satin. Draco remembered having similar sheets like this at the manor…but here at Hogwarts they wouldn't allow it. They said he couldn't be treated differently from the other students. But, judging by the looks of it, Gutter and Whip were treated differently. They even _shared_ a bed for God's sake. Dumbledore was basically allowing them to have sex in his dorm! His dorm! No way in hell!

He growled in his throat. He needed to bring this up. No way were two very horny homosexuals going to share him dorm. No way were they allowed a huge bed filled with satin sheets. No way were they going to fuck each other, just reminding Draco that he wasn't getting anything.

He got up from the bed, and stormed out of the dorm. He was going to complain to Dumbledore. And if Dumbledore still wouldn't let him have his sheets, he'd tell his father. His father would definitely hear about it, even if his father really didn't give a shit about satin bed sheets…

***

It was just Draco's luck, he had walked all the way up from the dungeons, and up all those moving staircases just to go see Dumbledore, and he wasn't even there! Draco stopped in front of the gargoyle, sweat running down his neck, and he saw a small yellow post-it note stuck on the gargoyle's nose. 

_Out for dinner, you should eat too! Steak and mashed potatoes! Very good and very tasty! _

Draco's eyebrows rose. He didn't know why, but he never imagined his headmaster saying the word _tasty_ before in all his life. He shook his head, and then sighed, turned around, and then looked at all the stairs he had to climb down to get to the Great Hall. "Damnit…where's a broomstick when you need one." And he mentally hit himself, recalling his dream just hours ago, with Potter, sprawled fully naked, lying on his broom, rubbing it…up and down…asking him to come there.

Draco growled in disgust, and ran to the stairs, and started hitting his head against the stair handle. He'd been doing it for around five whole minutes, till the image suggestively got out of his mind. But then, when he finally felt like if he didn't stop hitting his head against the stairs he'd get a headache, he heard someone say just above him, "Need help with that?"

Draco stopped what he was doing, and looked up at the voice. Harry Potter, stood, smirking at him, standing on the step just above his. Draco glared at him, and then, the dream came clashing back to him, as he looked up at his face. Those annoying green eyes, sparkling in mischief, the same emotion filled through them, in the dream. And Draco, cursing at himself, felt himself blush furiously.

Harry stared at him, confusion washing over him, looking at Draco blush suddenly. "What the hell are you…" but he was cut off as Draco turned on his heel and started running down the stairs faster than a Firebolt.

Draco ran, and ran, until he finally landed safely at the Slytherin table, panting like crazy. Gutter giggled and leaned over to Draco and asked quite politely, "Who have you just screwed the living day lights out of?"

Draco groaned, and then, heard the Great Hall doors crash open again. Harry Potter walked casually to the Gryffindor Table. Then, Gutter, watching whom Draco was staring at went, "Ooooh. Potter isn't it? I heard from your father…"

Whip elbowed Gutter in the ads to shut him up. Draco turned and noticed Whip, who was sitting next to Gutter, who had a very unattractive bruise on his neck…but then again…it could have been a love bite. Whip noticed he was staring at the bruise and he flung his hand over his hair, to cover it up. "Gutter and I got back together," Whip said cheerfully, placing an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "After of course, he beat the shit out of me in front of everyone."

"Hmm that's nice…" said Draco, again, not paying attention. He seemed to have been staring at his plate, which only had a biscuit on it, but his eyes were glazed…thinking about something. Or atleast _trying_ not to think of certain things. That's why he didn't notice Gutter and Whip whispering to each other. Gutter giggling in a flirty manner, as Whip slipped his hand, no-so-innocently under the table. Then, Gutter slapped his hand and said, "Now, Whip, don't put it off!"

Whip growled and rolled his eyes, then, he grabbed his glass, and switched it with Draco's. Draco, who was still looking at his plate, didn't seem to notice. Then, what seemed to wake Draco out of his thoughts, was when Gutter groaned and pushed the table a few feet away from him and Whip, just so he could actually _sit_ on his boyfriend's lap. 

Draco cringed, watching them. Then, he took a bite of his biscuit, not looking at the couple, and, feeling thirsty drank the cup clean by his plate. Gutter and Whip winked at each other.

***

****

Well, end of chapter 2. Caz-Felton-Malfoy, reviewed asking about the odd names of the other characters. Here's a brief account on why they are named oddly.

Whip- Whip's name was the first I decided to name. I created a character who was extremely horny, and who wouldn't care if he actually hurt anybody. At first, I thought, he could just be a heartless bastard, just looking for a good time. That worked quite good for awhile. Till he met Gutter. He's named Whip for he has a secret stash of whips he uses for…sex. Yes, he's that brutal. Or, if you don't think you could handle the leather whips or anything…we could easily say his name came from the whip cream he liked to lick off Gutter's chest. There! That's how he got his name…whip cream.

Gutter- This one was a bit more easier, and quite obvious to name. I created another character, who was just as horny (or even more so) then Whip. He was so horny, all he could think about was sex. In other words, his mind was always stuck in the _gutter_.

Floof- Probably the most annoying character I ever created. I wanted someone who strongly reminded me of the girls at my school, just so I could take revenge in my own twisted way, and have her fall in love with Goyle or something. Anyway, she got the name Floof, because she's in between fluffy, and poofy. Meaning, she loves mushy mushy love stuff…and has a very good tendency to gossip about who's going out with who..and who's in love with who. Really pisses me off. Also, Floof is a funny word I made up…and thought it'd be funny to name someone that. Er …yea.

Shi- Another obvious name. Shi's character is one that isn't very talkative…i.e.: she's very _shy_. Change the spelling around to Shi, and you've got my other character. So original, I know.

Cookie- Mainly, Cookie acts just like Floof. Except she has to know everything about everyone. Not just their loves lives, but EVERYTHING. Quite annoying. Anyway, she got the name Cookie, when I was having a strange cookie craze…see my other fanfic, _The Snitch That Draco Really Wants To Catch_, to see examples of my odd behaviour and cookies.

Confuzled- Mainly, I stole this name from my love, Patrick. Ok, so Patrick isn't my love, but my very dearest guy friend. I loved him and I told him, but he just ran and hid whenever I acted like that. He used to say he was "confuzled" about us. Confuzled is a weird way of saying "confused" with an L sound in it. Try it sometime it's funny. Plus, Confuzled is, afterall, confusing. So, it only was right for her to be Confuzled. ^. ^

So there it is…the long definition for their names. I thought I might need to explain more about them. So, like the chapter? Hate it? Find it disturbing because you're an annoying homophobe? Well come on! Let me hear your opinion…go on, I dare ya!

--Christie--


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 3)

Rating~R (for sex stuff, and maybe some very mild language)

Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…

Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so…

Category~Humor/Romance

Disclaimer~Own nothing…so don't sue. I don't even have any money…so you'd be wasting your time trying to sue me anyway..

Author's Notes~*smiles* Finally finished OOTP about a few weeks ago! I feel special! Also, started this new chapter, listening to Sheryl Crow music. So, its only right that I dedicate this chapter to her! ^.^

Thanks to—caz-felton-malfoy, E22rin, and maNic aNgsT.

Thanks also to- Rosa-Crouch, your brutal Harry/Draco slash scene isn't going to be up anytime soon. Sorry..don't hurt me! Also, you claimed your review was short…but it's actually about the shortest long review I've gotten. Lol.

***

That night, Draco tried his hardest to get to sleep. It was impossible though. First, there was the disturbing fact that if he did sleep at all, he'd most likely dream about unpleasant things involving a certain Golden Boy Gryffindor. Then, there was the other horrifying fact, that he could hear Gutter and Whip making noises just a few feet away, in their king sized four poster.

He had no idea how Crabbe and Goyle could sleep through the moans and groans those two were making. But, he knew they (Crabbe and Goyle) were sleeping, by their loud snores coming from the other corner of the room. Draco groaned in frustration and pulled his pillow over his head. _Maybe,_ he thought, _I can suffocate myself._

Five minutes later, he threw the pillow towards the foot of his bed, panting for air. He felt a rage of fury come upon him. He couldn't sleep, and when a Malfoy couldn't rest, they'd be one hell of a bitch to deal with in the morning.

Gutter gasped, when he heard Draco panting in the other bed. "Mmm…Whip," he said in his lover's stomach.

"Hmm what?" asked Whip in a faraway voice.

"Do you hear that?" asked Gutter, raising his face to look up at Whip. Whip looked down at him, wrapping his arm tighter around Gutter's waist.

"Hear what?" asked Whip, still with that faraway voice.

"It's Draco, I'm sure it is. Hear him?" asked Gutter, his eyes lighting up as if he just realized something. "Do you think he's…?"

Whip rolled his beautiful "red" eyes, and bent down to kiss Gutter. Gutter willingly parted his mouth slightly to capture Whip's tongue with his. Whip, ran his hands through Gutter's already messy hair, running his fingers slightly across his forehead feeling beads of sweat. When they broke the kiss, Whip chuckled slightly and whispered, "Now, Gutter, you know that it won't take affect until morning. He couldn't possibly be…no. Not yet, anyway."

"But Lucius said!" protested Gutter. "He said that—"

Whip interrupted Gutter by wrapping his leg around him, rocking his body firmly in an up and down motion. Gutter groaned and whispered something that sounded slightly like "bitch".

Whip smirked down at Gutter and then, ran his hand, slowly down Gutter's back, tracing his skin, all the way down, down to his arse. "Mmm, listen, Lucius said it would be soon, but not that soon. Believe me, when we wake up tomorrow, you'll notice the drastic change. You'll see the results. I believe we'll have a lot of fun with this…" 

Whip, teasingly pinched Gutter on his backside. Gutter jumped a bit, but Whip was too quick, and pulled him back down. Gutter squeaked an "Oh" and then they both tumbled to the other side of the bed.

***

****

Harry Potter woke up late the next morning, fearing he'd miss a good deal of his lessons. Luckily, it was only Sunday. So, once he picked up his watch and saw it was around 10 o' clock he cheerfully got up, stretched, and then pulled some clean clothes on. 

He noticed Ron wasn't in the dorm—actually nobody was there. He vaguely pushed it aside that Ron was probably already in the Great Hall. So, Harry walked down the corridors down to meet him. 

And, sure enough, Ronald Weasely was sitting next to Hermione Granger, discussing tomorrow's lessons. Harry sat down next to Hermione, not saying a word, and stabbed the nearest pancake with his fork, and plopped it on his plate.

It was like any ordinary Sunday morning. Ron and Hermione would occasionally raise their voices, preparing for another argument, and then, calm down, apologizing. Harry noticed the noise of the owls fluttering in, and he shrugged it off. He knew he wouldn't get a letter, no one ever wrote him anymore. He absentmindedly buttered his pancake, and was preparing to pop a piece of the food into his mouth, when he heard a tutting noise behind him. Now _that_ was unusual.

Harry decided to ignore the noise, and continued by putting the food into his mouth. When he was about to stab another piece of the pancake though, he saw a pale hand fly out, and swat his hand away from his plate.

Instantly, Harry turned around, feeling the rage hit him. And then, there he was. _Malfoy._ He was at the Hufflepuff table, to the surprise of everyone in the hall. But, he wasn't sitting down eating breakfast, like everyone else. He was running up and down the table, _cooking. _

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his unruly hair, watching Malfoy run down the table, and grab a frying pan. Malfoy then ran back, holding the pan with green oven mits, and stopped in the middle of the table. He deposited the scrambled eggs from the frying pan on the nearest plate. He then grabbed his wand, and pointed it at the frying pan, and the pan disappeared. The nearest Hufflepuffs, who were first years, gasped in surprise. Malfoy ignored them, and then, produced a toaster out of thin air. In a few minutes, two pieces of toast popped out, and Malfoy proceeded to butter them. 

Harry heard Seamus and Dean laughing, pointing at Malfoy. Ron, he noticed, had stopped talking to Hermione, and was staring at Draco Malfoy too. "What the hell is the git doing now? Poisoning Hufflepuffs?" Harry heard him say.

But, Malfoy didn't give any of his prepared breakfast to the Hufflepuffs. In fact, to the shock of every person at Hogwarts, (except perhaps Gutter and Whip), Malfoy turned around, and gently placed the cooked food right in front of Harry, knocking his plate of pancakes out of the way.

"Malfoy, what the fu—" He was about to ask what Malfoy was doing, but Malfoy interrupted him, by picking up Harry's fork and stabbing a sausage and gently pushed the food into Harry's mouth. 

Harry leaped back in alarm, and pushed Malfoy furiously away from him. He stood up, glaring at the Slytherin, and yelled back, "MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Malfoy looked at him, and pouted. He took off his green oven mits, and frowned at Harry. "W-what? Don't you like it? I mean, I cooked it just for you…"

Harry's eyebrows had came together, really bewildered. What was Malfoy playing at? But before he could answer, the dreaded couple from the library had made a dramatic appearance.

"Awww…its ok Draco," cooed Gutter, patting him reassuringly on his back. "He's just confused that's all. Come on, let's go back to the Slytherin side of the room…"

Whip, picked up a sausage from Harry's plate, sniffed it, and put it in his mouth. Gutter turned around and groaned in his throat, watching him. Whip just smirked at Gutter, licked his fingers of the grease, and turned to Draco. "Mmm very good Draco. Where'd you get the recipe?" And then, the three Slytherins left to their side of the Great Hall, leaving the whole Gryffindor table in confusion.

Harry sat stupidly back at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, never letting his eyes leave Malfoy. What the hell was that? Harry briefly glanced down on his plate when Malfoy sat down at his table, not facing Harry. Looking at the sausages, the scrambled eggs, and the toast, he noticed it appeared fine. There wasn't any fungus or something on it…at least.

Hermione rolled her eyes next to Harry, and grabbed the plate. "Listen Harry, I need to check if it is poisonous." She poked her wand in the eggs, muttered something, and then pulled it out again, frowning.

"Well?" asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lip and suggested, "Oh maybe I did the spell wrong…"

Harry blinked, and he heard Ron snickering right next to Hermione. "Oh come on, 'Mione, you couldn't have gotten the spell wrong." Ron said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

Hermione didn't listen, and stabbed the eggs again. When she pulled her wand out again, she groaned and instantly fastened her eyes to the Slytherin table. "Maybe," she muttered, with a mad glint in her eyes, "They put a huge protection spell against that food. So anyone else, couldn't find out if it was poisonous…" She glared at the three guys at the Slytherin end of the room.

Ron rolled his eyes this time, turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, you just told me a few days ago in Charms that you can't put a protection spell against a revealing spell…it just doesn't work!"

Hermione snapped her eyes to Ron, and then, Harry knowing another row was about to take place, grabbed his plate from Hermione. Hermione, then, turned her eyes to Harry. "Wait! Harry! I haven't finished examining it yet!"

"Yes you have. What was your result when you used the revealing spell?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed, "Well I don't know if this is right, Harry. I tried it, but I got the same result twice. I mean, it couldn't possibly be—"

"Oh do shut up, Hermione! Just say it already!" Ron yelled.

Hermione glared at Ron, then turned to Harry and said, "The food's fine Harry. I couldn't trace anything unusual about it, except for some bizarre spices in the sausage. But the spices seem to be harmless as well…"

Ron proudly said, "I told you it was harmless!" Pointing at Hermione.

Hermione snapped her eyes back to Ron, and this time, they did start in another row. 

Harry sighed, staring at his food. Sure, it was one thing, to have your school rival cook for you, but it was an entirely different matter, when the food he cooked, was actually edible. What the hell was Malfoy doing?

Then, Harry, extremely cautiously, picked up his fork. The same fork, moments before, had Malfoy's hands on, feeding him. _Feeding him._ And it wasn't like he was shoving the food forcefully in Harry's mouth, almost making him choke. He was doing it…if it could be said, gently. Harry shrugged this thought away. Malfoy and _gentle_ just don't click.

Either way, Harry sighed, and stabbed the nearest sausage with his fork, and put it into his mouth. It was good. Really good. Harry found himself questioning how Malfoy learned to cook like this. The spices Hermione mentioned really brought out the flavor of it. He looked up from his plate, and then, green and silver eyes clashed.

He then remembered yesterday, when he came across Malfoy banging his head against the stair wall. What had happened there? One moment he was asking if he could help cause more injuries to the bloody git, the next, Malfoy ran away. He could still recall that red flush to his face; Harry wondered where that had came from.

Then, Malfoy broke their eye contact, bringing Harry back to the present. He watched, as the Slytherin got up from the table, followed by Whip and Gutter. Vaguely, Harry wondered where Crabbe and Goyle was, but he didn't have to wait long, as they too, got up from the table, following the other three.

_ Curious_ thought Harry, eating some of the eggs now. Why was Malfoy cooking for him? Why were Whip and Gutter Draco's new friends? Why are the two girls from the library, getting up from the Gryffindor table, following Gutter and Whip? Harry also noticed a Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff girl meet the two Gryffindor's before following Whip and Gutter. What was that about?

Harry didn't know why, but he felt himself being drawn. He felt himself leaving his table, vaguely aware of his surroundings, except that he needed to go to where Malfoy was. He knew, somehow knew, Malfoy was behind this all. Malfoy was the reason all these people were following Whip and Gutter. Malfoy was also, probably behind that romp in the library; Harry just knew it. 

So, Harry left the Great Hall, and went unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, as their argument was reaching an extreme height now. He walked down the hall, knowing exactly where Malfoy was at this moment. He then, stopped in front of a door to a classroom he never went into before. Instinctively Harry knew Malfoy was behind that door. _Waiting_ for him. So, Harry stretched out his arm, and grasped the doorknob firmly. The door opened.

And then, there he was. 

****

---

End of chapter 3. Sorry it wasn't up sooner, I had to go to Miami, and take pictures of the hot men at Miami Beach. Hehe. But I still managed to write. I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh well. Hope you like it. I personally loved Malfoy's cooking mittens…I would so love to have a drawing of _that. _

Anyway, can't find out where the hell Erin went to. One week we are talking on msn, the next, we're not. It's getting quite lonely. Hopefully she didn't die by stupid homophobic fangirls of Daniel Radcliffe…er yeah. And where the hell is Rosa? :( I want to talk to you about Johnny's pirate pants they are selling on ebay! Can you believe they are selling way over into the $6,000? Man, someone really wants to get into those pants. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Oh, and this concludes my utterly stupid author's note. 

I AM OFFICIALLY THE ONE AND ONLY WIFE OF ELIJAH JORDAN WOOD! So there :P (Now that doesn't mean that I'm the only person he's married to…*winks* He has plenty of husbands…*smirks*)

Alright, better go, *sighs*.

---Crispy…er…Christie


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 4)

Rating~R (for sex stuff, and maybe some very mild language)

Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…

Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so…

Category~Humor/Romance

Disclaimer~Own nothing…so don't sue. I don't even have any money…so you'd be wasting your time trying to sue me anyway..

Author's Notes-Bravo is the best channel on televison now. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy is fucking hilarious. And now they've got themselves a nice reality love show with JUST MEN. Watch Boy Meets Boy on Monday everyone! Woot!

Thanks to—E22rin, hersheyhaven, Midnight Flower

Thanks also to- gamefreak2003-was four days fast enough to update? :)

maNic aNgsT—uneventful? You mean dull? Yes it was…I hope this is somewhat better…

obsidian-Draco is a bit freaky…hopefully this clears up why he is. lol

***

And then, there he was. 

He was standing in the other half of the room, looking out of the window. The morning sun seemed to bounce off from his white blonde hair, almost blinding Harry. Harry, walked into the room, and silently shut the door behind him. He then, stopped in the middle of the room.

It was an extremely odd room. There was no furniture, only stone walls and floors. Dust was cumulating in the corners of the room, and the only source of light was the bright sun. There was only one window, centered in the middle of the wall, looking out onto the lake.

Malfoy turned his eyes away from the Giant Squid swimming in the lake, to look at Harry. They just stood there, for what seemed like minutes, staring at each other. Malfoy seemed to be drinking into Harry's appearance. He didn't know when it happened, but he seemed to be noticing strange things about the Potter boy. Like the way he walked, a bit slouched, and not nearly as poise as Malfoy himself. For a World Hero you would think he'd have a bit of-- well…_class._ But Harry was so far away from that. 

He was normal, _average_, if you say so. His hair was a mess, even if he did try and comb it out. His clothes were somewhat decent, but not the same quality as Malfoy's expensive robes. He didn't even have top grades, like Granger. _What_, thought Draco, _makes him so special?_

As if to answer his question, Harry nervously flattened his hair over his forehead. _Ah, that's it, _thought Draco._ His scar. Everything always boils down to the boy's fucking scar…doesn't it?_

"Uh…Malfoy, we need to talk." Draco heard Harry mumble.

"About…?" Draco asked casually, looking away from Harry. 

"Well…" Harry stood there, searching for the right words. He never really had a one-on-one conversation with Malfoy, except of course, for that time in Madam Malkins, and even there, they were never really alone. "What happened back in the Great Hall?"

Draco looked up at Harry, feeling confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Harry looked at Malfoy, with about as much confusion as Draco felt. "What do you mean? You were _there!_ Why were you making me breakfast?"

Draco's eyebrows arched, even more surprised. "What? Potter, listen, I can't even cook. And even if I did, why the fuck would I waste my time making food for _you?_" He spat the word out, and thought it was about time to put on his classic smirk in place.

Harry stopped kicking the floor, and was looking at Malfoy, with a look of…well Malfoy didn't know. "What do you mean, you can't cook? I _saw_ you!" 

Malfoy chuckled and said, "You must have been hallucinating again, Potter."

Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Well fine, you can't cook. But what about those new Slytherins? Are they your new friends? You know I saw them in the library…" Harry looked at the floor, feeling himself getting nervous again, "They were…well…"

"Fucking?" asked Draco, nonchalantly, as he started to pick at a piece of dust that found its way onto Draco's cloak.

"NO!" said Harry, automatically. And then, feeling himself blush really bad he mumbled, "Well I don't know…er…I've never really…"

"Seen that kind of stuff before?" asked Draco, and then, once he got the dust off his cloak, he looked up at Harry, loving the way he was making him even more uncomfortable. And then, to make Potter a bit more uneasy, he ignored the feeling of something in the pit of his stomach and said, quite cooly, "Well Potter, it's really simple. If they were stark naked, rolling around on the floor rubbing each other's—"

"UGH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Harry. 

"Oh, so they weren't fucking?" asked Draco, extremely enjoying the look of pure hatred he was forming from Harry.

"No, God no." said Harry in a shaky voice.

"Oh. Well at least be thankful you don't sleep in their dorm. I hear them moaning and groaning at all hours of the night. It's a wonder I even got any sleep last night. Actually…as a matter of fact, I didn't." Draco didn't know why, but he felt, once he said that, he was going to collapse any minute, and fall asleep. He yawned, and then turned back to Potter, feeling he needed to sleep right _now._ "Well Potter, I better go, or I'll fall asleep right here on this stone floor. And I'd much rather sleep in my own bed." He then, walked past Potter, and out the classroom.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded.

***

Meanwhile, outside behind the greenhouses, Gutter and Whip were talking in low whispers to Shi, Confuzled, Cookie, and Floof. They didn't want to be overheard, because that would really arouse suspicions.

Floof, glared at the two men, her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Like what have you done now?" she asked, her voice getting slightly squeaky being raised in such a tone.

"Yeah, what was up with Malfoy? I saw those hideous oven mits from all the way at the end of my table." Said Cookie, standing next to Floof, using the exact tone as her friend.

Gutter, giggled, and looked at Whip, secretly questioning him if they should reveal what they had done. Whip sighed and nodded, and Gutter smiled slyly and turned back to the girls. "Well it's nothing really bad. I mean, Lucius wanted to use it to _his_ advantage. Like put it on Potter or something…but really? The man only cares about himself, and I thought it would be fun. You know? _Taint_ his son for being such a bitch to me." Gutter ran his hand through his gelled hair, his hair looked even darker than normal, and Floof and Cookie secretly wondered how his hand managed to come out of his hair a minute later with not even a smudge of goop on it.

"Wait wait wait…" Whip interrupted. "What did Lucius do to you?" He asked in an overly protective way, (and would have made Floof and Cookie think it was "cute" if it were different people, and in a totally different situation).

Gutter sighed, and said quietly, "I already told you. He ran off to Snape…it doesn't matter now."

"Yeah really!" said Floof, bringing the topic away from Lucius. "It doesn't matter. Now like back to the important stuff! Like what did you do to Malfoy?"

Gutter grinned and said in a slightly cheerful voice, "Oh we just slipped him a nice little potion the other day. Not a big deal…."

"And like what exactly does this potion do?" asked Cookie, looking at her finely manicured nails, and hating the nail polish colour she chose.

"Well, let's just say…Whip and I, now have control over Draco's actions. We can make him do whatever we want him to do, whenever we want him to do it."

"And you like chose him to make Potter breakfast? Are you _insane?"_ said Floof, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. How did she ever get involved with these people?

"Well some people think we are, but no. We're not insane. Just really bored. And I think it would do Malfoy _and _Potter some good to clear up their horrible rivalry once and for all. They could be doing so much more better things with their relationship like…"

"Like _fucking?_ Having sex? Are you going to play matchmaker again, Gutter? 'Cause like it isn't going to work this time. They hate each other, and once Malfoy (either one for that matter) finds out about this, you can kiss your body goodbye!" Cookie said, getting out a brush, and making her hair more 'poofy'.

"I won't have to kiss my body goodbye, I'm sure Whip would do it for me." Gutter smirked at Whip, when the two girls stuck out their tongues, making gagging noises. "And besides, they aren't going to kill me. Because they aren't going to find out we were behind this. And if they happen to find out, I think they'll be _thankful_. I mean, it's not healthy keeping all that sexual tension between them bottled up like that." 

"Ugh, but Gutter, why do you have to get them together? Maybe you could make them just friends or something…but not anything like _this._" Floof said, who now turned her head to look at Confuzled who was staring at the sky, expecting it to collapse any minute on her head.

"Why not? Why can't they be together? What do you want me to make them do? Put on makeup every five fucking seconds like you do? Arrange tea parties so they can discuss their totally platonic relationship? No! I won't do that! They obviously have something there. And we are going to find out what exactly it is!" Gutter said, feeling the anger rise in him.

Whip went up behind Gutter, and soothingly wrapped his arms around him. Gutter sighed into the touch, and Whip smiled. "Plus," whispered Whip, "I think they would make one sexy couple."

"Mmm…so do I…" agreed Gutter.

Cookie and Floof made more gagging noises and then, turned around to Confuzled and Shi. "Come on girls, lets go." They said, forcefully grabbing Confuzled out of her daze, and making Shi "eep".

***

Harry Potter spent the rest of the day trying to find Malfoy. Sure, the git was extremely annoying, but Harry wanted a truly honest answer from the other boy. What did he _mean_, by not knowing what Harry was talking about? He was there, cooking for him. Harry thought he probably was avoiding the situation all together, and maybe didn't want to _admit it._ Harry didn't see why he wouldn't want to admit it, though. I mean, sure, he was cooking for his worst enemy, but then again, the food he did cook, was excellent. 

However, Harry couldn't seem to find Malfoy anywhere. And he gave up on his search, when he couldn't find the slimy bastard at lunch. _Yep, he's avoiding me._

And Harry didn't see him the rest of that day. But, the next day…was a different story.

***

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the corridors to head down to their next lesson, Potions. Nothing really changed much in that class. The Gryffindors still hated Snape, and he, of course, still hated them. And Snape would never miss the opportunity to taunt Harry.

You could imagine their surprise when they stepped into the classroom to see Snape yelling at one of his own students in his House. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT BEHAVOIR IN MY CLASS MR. GUTTER! PUT DOWN THAT PIECE OF HEARTSTRING THIS MOMENT!"

And then, there was Gutter, smirking, still holding the heartstrings in his fingers. And when Snape glared at him, commanding him to drop the stuff, Gutter grinned and whacked the strings on Whip's ass, making him squeal. 

Harry, stood there, gaping, _again._

"THAT'S IT! 20 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" 

Gutter grinned, and asked, "Will we serve detention…_together?"_

"No, not if I have anything to do with it," Snape said, every word felt cold. He then, swooped down to their table, grabbed the heartstrings from Gutter's hands and put them back in their container, and back on his shelf. Snape, then, turned to the front of the room, and growled, "Well everyone! Come on! Important lesson today. I don't have all day Longbottom."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table in the back. Harry still was gaping at Gutter. Gutter turned in his seat, feeling Harry looking at him, and Gutter winked, his blue icy eyes twinkling. Harry instantly closed his mouth. 

Then, about 20 minutes into their lesson Malfoy entered the classroom. He walked in, wearing his usual expensive robes, matched today, with some black boots, that looked made out of finely polished dragon scales. His hair was gelled up so much, it could have rivaled Gutter's. 

He sat casually in the seat next to Gutter, who grinned at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Even from where Harry was sitting, he could hear Whip growl next to Gutter, thoroughly jealous.

Gutter then turned to Whip, and wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled their bodies closer on the bench. Harry looked down, feeling himself get hot. It was only just yesterday, Draco was taunting him about them. He wondered if they really did sleep together, or if it was just an act. But then, his mind felt like he really didn't want to know, so he pushed that subject aside, to dwell on the potion he was supposed to be stirring right then.

The next few minutes of the class were filled in complete silence. The quietness of it all was so thick, that when Snape cleared his throat, everyone in the class jumped in their seats. Snape smirked at them, and announced class was about to end in a few minutes. 

The students started to pack up their ingredients, and bottle up their potions. Harry was in the middle of packing his book into his bag, when Draco stood next to him, by his desk. Harry looked up from fumbling around with his bag, to stare at Malfoy.

Malfoy, looked cautiously around the room, noticing everyone else was too busy fooling around with their cauldrons to look at them. He then, reached inside the inner pocket of his cloak and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Harry, and Harry automatically took it. Malfoy then, spun on his heel, and went back to his desk, already having packed all his stuff away.

Harry sat back down on his bench, and opened the note up under the table. In the center of the piece of parchment, in finely written print were the words:

__

Prefects Bathroom, Midnight. Password: Rainwater.

***

****

Authors Note: Oh I'm so good! Woot! Cliffy huh? I liked it though. :) Hope you liked it. I broke my nail putting on my jeans today…just to inform no one in particular :P Bravo's got a new show, Boy-Meets-Boy…and…HOLY SHIT! Its on tonight!! YAY!

--Chrispy


	5. Chapter 5

****

yThe Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 5)

Rating~R (for sex stuff, and maybe some very mild language)

Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…

Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so…

Category~Humor/Romance

Disclaimer~Own nothing…so don't sue. I don't even have any money…so you'd be wasting your time trying to sue me anyway..

Author's Notes-My parents hate anything to do with homosexuals, so I dedicate this lovely slash chapter for them. :P Why won't you wake up and smell the smut dad, I write this stuff!

Thanks to—E22rin, obsidian, Bandit-Lone-Wolf, Pyrefly, lovestruckbyanelf, Voltor, gamefreak 2003, and allie36.

Thanks also to- caz-felton-malfoy~ I used to have short nails…but I started growing them this summer. ^.^ Your lucky you have short nails…my long ones are a pain in the arse!

Darksiren666~ LOL! Well I don't like people like Floof much either. Your idea with the toilets is very funny! I'm glad you like the fanfic too. 

***

__

Prefects Bathroom, Midnight. Password: Rainwater.

Harry stared at the note several times, not really believing what was written on it. He then, looked up to where Malfoy was seated, only to find that he had left the room, along with most of the class. Ron and Hermione were the only ones else who didn't notice everyone's absence, as they continued to bicker about how to correctly brew today's potion. "You have to stir it _counterclockwise_,Ron!" Harry vaguely heard Hermione say, since his mind seemed to have traveled back to the note.

"You three get out of my class before you join Mr. Gutter and Whip tonight." Snape growled, coming back into his classroom and sitting himself at his desk. Harry abruptly came back to life, and quickly shoved the note in his jean's pocket. The three of them left the classroom, and went to their next lessons.

***

They were now seated in History of Magic, their last lesson for the day, trying their hardest, like the rest of the class, not to fall asleep right on the spot. Harry stared at the clock, hoping that it would zoom past a few hours, indicating it was the end of the day, and Harry could go to his dorm to get ready.

Ready? Ready for what? He thought. _What was there to get ready for? He was only going to meet Malfoy that night…and probably discuss why he gone insane._

Still, Harry wasn't too sure that was all Malfoy was going to do when they met in the Prefect's bathroom. Merlin only knew how many different stories he heard about the bathroom. Practically everyone over the 5th year knew that—besides the Astronomy Tower—the Prefect's bathroom was the best place for making out…and other assorted things. Harry would punch the bastard square in the nose if he tried anything.

Harry wouldn't put it past the git, though. I mean, especially now, when he started making him breakfast. When he blushed when they met at the stairs. And then, when he talked about Whip and Gutter in the library. He sounded like he _knew_ how men…well…

"Psst…Harry!" Ron whispered on his right.

"Huh…?" asked Harry, not completely hearing Ron, his thoughts still scrambled on Draco.

"Do you have any more ink I can use? I need to give Trelawny some bat wings…" Ron asked, pointing at his sketch of the Divination Professor hanging upside down, clutching a branch on a tree with her big glasses magnifying her eyes, if possible, even more then normal.

"Oh yeah sure…" Harry replied, pulling out a bottle of ink from his bag and handing it to Ron.

The last minutes of History of Magic were spent with Hermione accidentally elbowing Harry, for writing notes so fast that she wasn't aware that she was harming her best friend. And Ron, sitting on Harry's other side, was biting his lip in concentration, and wondering if he should add a tail to his drawing.

The bell finally rang, and Harry sighed in relief, taking the bottle of ink from Ron and packing it away with the rest of his books and supplies. "What is that picture of, Ron?" Harry heard Hermione say.

He looked up from his bag, swung it onto his shoulder and saw Hermione behind Ron, looking over his shoulder at the drawing. "Like it?" asked Ron, grinning triumphantly. "Took me the whole lesson."

Hermione rolled her eyes clearly a bit ticked off that he wasn't paying attention to the lesson, but she didn't say anything about that matter. Instead she pointed at the drawing and said quite knowingly, "Bat's don't have tails, Ron." And then she turned on her heal, hair whipping behind her. Ron glared at her and shoved the sketch into his bag. 

***

Three hours later: Gryffindor dormitory. Harry stood looking himself over in the mirror, ignoring everything his surroundings. He picked up his invisibility cloak up, wondering if he should bring it. He slung it over his forearm, and continued rummaging around in his trunk, looking for the Maurder's map. This time, when he met Malfoy at night, he wanted to make sure Malfoy was the only one there…and not Filch.

"Harry…where are you going?" Ron's voice broke through his thoughts.

Harry jerked his head up, meeting Ron's blue eyes. His friend was standing in the doorway to the dormitory, looking at Harry in utter confusion. Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should mention Malfoy. 

"Does this have to do with Malfoy? Is he making you dinner now?" asked Ron, his voice sour. Harry groaned, not wanting to talk about it.

Harry avoided his eyes and found the map and stuffed it in his cloak pocket. He then shut the trunk closed. Once he looked up back up to Ron, he was shocked to see him standing in front of him, about only two feet away, glaring at him.

"Ron?" asked Harry, a bit uncertain of what his friend was thinking of.

Ron didn't falter his glare, but asked in a low tone—that scared Harry a bit—"Harry, what's going on…with Malfoy and you? I know you're leaving to go see him. Tell me! Did the bastard poison your food?"

Harry shook his head, and said quite calmly, "Ron, you know as well as I do, he didn't poison anything…"

"That's the problem. Yesterday I was just as shocked as Hermione was to find out about it. I mean, I might have acted like I knew the food wasn't poisoned…but that was just because Hermione was there. And you know how she gets sometimes…she feels like she has to know _everything. _What I don't understand is why the git made you food. It's not like you're the best of friends or anything. _Hell,_ we're friends…and I haven't even…" Ron dropped the subject immediately and sighed, looking at the hardwood floor in their dorm.

Harry looked at Ron, wondering what to say. What was he _supposed _to say? This was too confusing…all of it. First Malfoy…now Ron? He pushed his left cloak sleeve up to find out the time on his wristwatch. It was 11:50 PM. Harry sighed, which made Ron look up at him.

"I-I have to go Ron." Harry said, swinging the invisibility cloak over himself, making only his head visible in the room. "See you later." And then, Harry flipped over the hood and he completely vanished from within sight. Ron sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed, frowning slightly.

***

"Rainwater," whispered Harry, and then, he walked cautiously into the Prefect's bathroom, looking around. It was very dim within the room, only a few candles were lit along the walls, making the center of the room very dark. Harry held his wand close to himself, looking over the map. He saw the dot marked as "Draco Malfoy" was in the same room as his dot. Harry, satisfied at finding Filch safely in his office, folded the map up and placed it in his pocket.

Harry then, saw a burst of green flame come from the corner of the room. Harry, shocked, turned to look at the flame, watching as it flowed all along the wall, lighting each and every candle as it swept by. The room was suddenly a lot brighter, and Harry could finally see the figure of Draco Malfoy across the room.

Draco stood in the corner of the room, his wand still raised with the green flame emitting from it. He shook his wand and the flames stopped at once, however, the candles stayed lit. Even from way across the room, Harry could distinctively see that smirk forming on his lips.

"Potter…I'm surprised you came." Draco said in a silky tone, putting his wand in his pocket. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, making sure to make his voice sound as hateful as possible.

Draco didn't answer as he walked across the tiled room, making sure not to take his eyes off of Harry's. Harry's eyes glaring with such an intensity that would have frightened anyone…anyone except maybe Malfoy—he was too used to those looks directed at him. "Well Potter…" Draco finally said, when they were only a few feet apart, "Do you want to know _why_ I'm acting the way I am?" One of his white blonde eyebrows lifted slightly, in a suggestive way.

Harry's green eyes turned from pure hatred, to a dull confusion again. "Wait…" Harry said, "Didn't you say you didn't remember---"

"—I remember now." Draco interrupted his tone a bit deeper now—it made Harry a bit uncertain to where this conversation was leading. Harry watched as Draco took a step closer to him, they were now only an arm's length reach from the other. Instinctively, Harry took a step back, to give them more comfortable distance from each other…his stomach plummeted in horror when he realized he couldn't go back any further. His back was against the bathroom wall…

Draco smirked, taking three steps this time. Harry's breath caught in his throat…Draco and his chest's were now _brushing_ against each other. And, Harry somehow was frozen to the spot, pinned to the wall, as he watched Draco bring his hand on Harry's forearm. Harry's skin that was touching Draco's flesh was burning…

"I'm acting this way, _Harry_, because…I can't help it…" Draco whispered, the words seemed to have blown across Harry's lips making the other boy tremble. Harry then felt, still on his burning skin, Malfoy's thumb had started stroking his forearm. It was in slow, teasing motions that made Harry too shocked to do anything…and too horrified to feel the shocks that trembled all up and down his spine. 

Draco's other hand, had now gently cupped Harry's face, looking deeply in those eyes. It was then, that Draco saw the green flame of a candle just above Harry…it made Harry's eyes even more green then normal. He ran his thumb lightly over his cheek, and then, slid his hand to the back of Harry's head, stroking his hair.

And then, it happened. Before Harry knew what was going on, Draco had drawn his face up to Harry's, his eyes gently closed, thoroughly enjoying the way Harry trembled…the way his eyes glinted in the darkness of the night. Draco sighed, his warm hot breath flowing across Harry's lips. He then, hesitantly brushed his lips against Harry's…so lightly at first that Harry hardly felt it…

Then, Draco deepened the kiss, adding pressure and plunging into Harry's mouth…needing to have to taste Harry. It was then, that Harry had gotten over his senses…

And he pushed Draco out of the way, and ran hurriedly out of the bathroom. 

***

****

Authors Note: *le sighs* I'm watching Will and Grace ^.^ Very funny episode. Oh yeah, and on the Amazing Race…Riechen and Chip should win! WOOT! I'm rooting for you guys! 

Love you Leo! *winks*

--Christie--


	6. Chapter 6

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 6) 

**Rating~R (for sex stuff, and maybe some very mild language)**

**Pairing~Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more…**

**Summary~Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry.  He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula…all for Harry!?  Is there any explanation for this odd behavior?  God let's hope so…**

**Category~Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer~Own nothing except my lovely Gutter, Whip, Floof, Cookie, Confuzled, and Shi.**

**Author's Notes-RIECHEN AND CHIP WON!  WEEE!  THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER…AND I HOPE THEY SPEND A WONDERFUL LIFE TOGETHER! ^.^  THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THEM!**

**Thanks to—Voltor, gamefreak2003, luin-lote, obsidian,  and Narci-babe15**

**Thanks also to-Rosa Crouch, honey, for the last time, that was not what I considered a _short_ review.  However, your hot rough sex scene doesn't look like it'll make it here.  Basically its an R rating for probably future, not-so-rough sex between Harry and Draco…but we know Gutter and Whip…they like it rough…but I'm not going to go in much detail with their sex…since they want privacy…sometimes..lol.  Also, happy birthday when it comes to Jan 2nd!  I don't think I could buy Johnny's pants though…6,000 dollars, sweetie!  Jeesh…but you can find them off of ebay!  AND CONTINUE YOUR SHREK FIC! *Grins***

**Nisha Kole- Thank you!  Your review really meant something to me!  I'm glad you like Gutter and Whip!  I hope this update was soon enough for you…I know, I'm late. .**

**Caz-felton-malfoy- Yes!  I have seen Pirates of the Caribbean!  I am absoulutly OBSESSED with that movie.  I just LOVE Johnny and Orlando…rawr.  LOL  Oh and my nails, I bit them this weekend.  I know-bad me! *hits self***

**Sara Sparrow- Actually, as a matter of fact, I _am_ writing separate stories of just Gutter and Whip.  They are more like episodes in a t.v. show.  _Roleplays_ about different things with them.  And I just started actually writing a fanfic with just them.  Its going good…but no one knows really who they are…so I haven't put it on the web yet.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  I really appreciate it! ^.^**

**DarkSiren666- Eeek.  My gosh!  Don't scare me!  Thanks to that review, I had to run across the country and hide in fear of you…then come back to write the fanfic.  Er right…well onto the fic!  LOL******

*******

In the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy yawned and then continued with stirring his pudding around with his spoon.  He had no idea why, but when he woke up this morning, he felt exhausted.  He couldn't remember why he had been so tired; didn't he go to sleep early enough?

But then again, shockingly, he couldn't remember _anything_ that happened last night.  He had no clue when he went to bed, let alone if he finished his homework in Flitwick's class.  Draco sighed and then stopped stirring, staring transfixed at the goop in his bowl.

"Are you going to eat that?" grunted Goyle across from him.  

"No." said Draco simply, and Goyle snatched the bowl with his grubby hands and inhaled the pudding in a matter of minutes.

And then, strangely enough, Draco instinctively heard the creak of the Great Hall doors, and shot his head up, knowing just who was about to enter the room.  As the doors opened completely, the blonde got a glimpse of Harry as he walked into the room, with the Weasely sidekick right with him.

He watched closely, as Harry casually placed his arm around his friend's shoulder, and guided him toward the Gryffindor table.  Draco felt a strong desire to run over to them and break them apart, but he knew it was irrational.

Besides, why would he _want_ to get in between the Weasel and the annoying Boy Who Lived?

Unless…

"Hey sweetie," Gutter cooed, sitting closer then necessary to Draco, making sure to brush the blonde man next to him as he sat down.

"Uh…hi." Said Draco, his eyes still on Harry.

Gutter rolled his eyes, noticing where Draco was staring, and then took a golden plate and piled on a few pancakes.  Instantly he dropped his fork and then gasped, looking at nothing in particular.

"What?" asked Draco, finally looking away from the Gryffindor table.

"I just thought of something! Oh this is good!" Gutter nearly squeaked.  Then his eyes glinted mischievously over Draco, and he smirked.  

"What?  What is it?" asked Draco; not liking the way Gutter was looking at him.  As a matter of fact, Draco didn't like the way Gutter looked at him at all, whether he be sitting in the Great Hall, or in the bathroom in a towel.

"Oh it'll be great!" squealed Gutter excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat.  

"What will?" asked Whip, now sitting down next to Gutter.

Gutter leaped on the man in a mere second, resulting in their bench tipping over and spilling the couple on the floor.  Whip grinned up at Gutter as the black haired beauty pulled him into an embrace on the floor, their bench being completely ignored.  Draco covered his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

When they finally managed to get up off the floor, and put their bench upright, Gutter gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, which then drove Whip to wrap his arm tightly around Gutter's waist, then, making the other man kiss him properly on the lips.  Gutter giggled and French kissed him, and then, for an extra touch, wrapped his leg around the other man's thigh.  

In between their kiss, Whip distinctively heard a few gasps coming from their Slytherin table.  He chuckled against Gutter's lips and then pulled out of the man's touch, making sure to run his hand lightly over Gutter's thigh before separating.  

"Ugh…about time." Commented Draco, noticing them sitting back down on the bench.

Gutter smiled and then leaned in to whisper something in Whip's ear.  Whip only nodded his head, his hair swaying across his shoulders.

Draco was about to ask them what was going on, but was then interrupted by Gutter smacking him playfully on the forearm, asking him, "HEY!  Did you see my new piercing?"

"Uh…no." Draco said, not really wanting to know exactly where his new piercing was.

Judging by the look on Draco's face, Gutter only giggled and said, "Oh don't worry, sweetie.  It's not anywhere bad…see!" Gutter then lifted his black hair away, to show his right ear.  And on it, there were 5 earrings.  Two were positioned right on the man's ear lobe; a square diamond earring, and a silver stud.  The other three earrings climbed up to the top part of his ear.  All three of them were hoops.

Draco sheepishly asked, "Uh which ones are new?"

Gutter pointed to the topmost loop and said knowingly, "I got it a week ago before I came to Hogwarts.  My ex boyfriend Juan had a thing for my earrings, he really loved licking and sucking on my ear…a bit weird to tell you honestly.  I mean, I was lying there naked and he'd spend almost a half hour doing nothing but lick my ear!" Gutter complained, throwing his hands in the air.  Draco looked over to Whip, only to find him nodding his head, rubbing Gutter's back calmly.  

"Yeah, Juan was a bit of a mental case, if you ask me," Whip smirked, grabbing his golden goblet and gulping down the water.  Gutter merely rolled his eyes again and then turned back to Draco.

"But he was really nice, and quite the gentleman.  He'd hold the door for me, push my seat in while I sat down, and even helped me out of his car."  At this, Gutter sighed wistfully and said in a whisper, making sure to catch Whip's attention, "I wish _Whip_ could be more like him sometimes…"

Whip mumbled something angrily in the back of his throat, and Gutter just giggled and slapped his thigh playfully.  "Oh honey, you know I'm playing…"

Whip glared and said each word very carefully, "Don't.  Call.  Me.  Honey."

Gutter only shook his head, a bit pissed off.  "Well what do you _want_ me to call you?

"How about call me _by my name?_"

"Fine…" Gutter glared at him, folding his arms, and making sure to pull off the sexiest pout he could manage.  "You're no fun."

"And you're too much fun."  Whip said knowingly, now getting up from his spot on the bench.

Gutter instantly looked at him helplessly.  "Wait!  Where are your going?"

"To class…see you around."  Whip said, in a slight tone of anger.  Then, before Gutter could say anything to him, he turned around, walking quietly out of the Great Hall.

Gutter stabbed his orange with his fork, clearly taking his anger out on the innocent fruit.  "Bastard…" he muttered under his breath.  Draco didn't hear him; his mind had been focused on Harry Potter for the last ten minutes…

***

Harry hadn't slept at all that night.  Actually, he spent most of the night washing his mouth in the boys' sinks in the nearest bathroom (_definitely not_ the Prefect bathroom).  And the rest of the evening was spent with him lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell Malfoy was thinking.

So he wasn't really enthused to see Ron the next morning yank his bed curtains open and say cheerfully, "Hey!  Good morning!  Let's go eat!"

Harry had to practically drag himself out of his bed.  Every muscle in his body was tense and sore, not having had a nights sleep.  His eyes were drooping on him, as he put on his cloak, and he had to rub them occasionally to not fall asleep right on the spot.  

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Ron asked, who was sitting on Harry's bed, tying his shoes.

"Yeah…fine."  Harry yawned.

"You sure?" asked Ron, now getting off Harry's bed and grabbing his cloak and fastening it on.  "You don't look too well."

"Oh it's nothing…just couldn't sleep."  Harry said, nonchalantly.

"Oh," Ron said, frowning slightly, "Well, Harry," he said after a few minutes, putting on a small smile, "If it's anything bad, you can tell me, right?"

"Yeah…" said Harry, knowing Ron was referring to bad dreams concerning Voldemort.

"Well let's go, I think Hermione's waiting for us…" said Ron, and he and Harry left the common room to go have breakfast.

***

The first lesson of the day for Slytherin and Gryffindor happened to be, Care of Magical Creatures.  The students found themselves outside, in their usual places just a few hundred or so yards from Hagrid's hut.  Gryffindors with the Gryffindors, Slytherins with the Slytherins.

Hagrid came walking down between the two groups (which was very easy to do, since the groups were at least 10 yards apart from each other) and he scratched his head nervously.  "Well you see," the giant said, "today's lesson will be on the other side of the castle.  We'll be studying the creatures in the lake…"

"Ooh!  Will we see Mermen?" asked Floof, her pink hair standing out brightly.  Parvati and Lavender were standing with her, nodding their heads excitedly.

"Yes, and other creatures."  Hagrid replied; the Gryffindor girl's giggled together happily.  "So let's go on down to the lake." Hagrid called, and everyone followed after them-everyone, except, maybe Gutter who hid in the nearest bush, and grabbed Whip, pulling him behind the plant as well.

"What do you want?" glared Whip at Gutter.

"I've got an idea…for Draco."  Gutter whispered, his eyes glinting.

***

And so concludes chapter 6.  I hope everyone enjoyed it, and it wasn't just a waste of your time.  Riechen and Chip, you guys are the cutest married couple out there…and I hope you spend your money and vacation happily together!  Love ya.  

**Also heard that Boy Meets Boy ended…and that he chose a gay guy.  Really love that…too bad I missed the last episode.  I know, so bad of me!  *pouts***

**And so, without further ado, the closing:**

"Boxers are hot, and by boxers I mean guys who box, not the underwear.  So get rid of them!"

I just adore you Carson!  ^.^

--Chrispy--


	7. Chapter 7

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 7) 

**Rating--R (for sex stuff, and maybe some language.**

**Pairing--Draco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more...**

**Summary--Draco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula...all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so...**

**Category--Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer--Own nothing except my lovely Gutter, Whip, Floof, Cookie, Confuzled, and Shi.**

**Author's Notes--This has been—what a year? I haven't thought I'd continue this story, but here I am, back for more. I'm sorry to probably have disappointed ALL my readers. I hope someone would forgive me...maybe? O.o;**

**Thanks to--**Maximum Poofy, caz-felton-malfoy, gamefreak2003, E22rin, CuriousDreamWeaver, Elly Malfoy, luin-lote, the lady of shallot1, Craw/Brad, Rachel, Sheba, Queen of the Underworld, and devilserpent.

**--**

"What do you want?" glared Whip at Gutter.

"I've got an idea...for Draco." Gutter whispered, his eyes glinting.

Whip sighed, rolling his eyes. "And what is your plan this time? You think this could probably wait till we are out of class?"

"No...we have to try it now..." Gutter said helplessly, looking at Whip, then around the bush to watch their class disappear down the hill toward the lake.

"Well, what is it?" Whip asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Gutter probably guessed he still wasn't over what had happened earlier that morning.

Gutter smiled though, and wrapped an arm around Whip's shoulder, pulling him closer. He brought Whip's ear to his lips and whispered one word, "Roleplaying..."

Whip's eyes widened in amusement. He smirked, and replied, "As long as I'm on top."

--

Meanwhile, back at the lake, Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry strangely. They had noticed their friend hadn't been paying much attention to—well everything. Ron knew it must have had something to do with the midnight meeting he had with Draco. Somehow, though, he knew if he had asked, Harry probably wouldn't have answered him anyway.

Harry was glad they didn't ask questions...because he didn't think he could answer them anyway. What _had_ happened last night? Harry had no idea. He was just hoping maybe it was some strange dream of his.

But the feeling of Malfoy meeting his lips in a sweet kiss...well...that wasn't a dream. It just felt to real...and, as he looked at Malfoy, he knew it had happened.

As Harry's thoughts were venturing over this...suddenly these thoughts disappeared. He was left with an empty feeling...and he had no idea what was happening. He felt his body walking over to the Slytherin side of the class...blindly walking past people. Somehow he knew where he was going...and yet he didn't.

And then, there he was. Malfoy. He had looked up, once he felt Harry's presence. They stood there for a minute, just staring at the other one. Until Harry broke the gaze, once he saw Malfoy's tongue dart out and lick his top lip. Harry just stood there, eyes agape, watching as Malfoy did this...with a smirk on his face.

Drac--Malfoy's tongue disappeared back into his mouth, and the Slytherin merely stretched, as though he were tired. His shirt rode up, exposing a good portion of his stomach. Harry's eyes unconsciously traveled there, enjoying the way his muscles tensed.

And then...Malfoy smirked this _sexy_ smirk...and he patted his legs...indicating for Harry to sit..._on his lap._ Harry giggled...

And then froze, once he heard himself. Next he looked back at Malfoy, suddenly all thoughts clashing back to him. He backed away in horror, trying desperately to get back to his side of the class...and not wanting to know why he was near Malfoy in the first place.

By the time he was back to where Hermione and Ron were standing, he had gotten quite a lot of funny looks. He shrugged them off, rubbing his forehead frustratingly. What was going on? What did he just do? Harry had no control over his actions...and he had no idea what had just taken place. He hoped to God he hadn't done anything horrible like _kiss_ the bastard.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione's voice broke into his train of thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He lied.

---

"What happened?!" Gutter whined, looking at Whip, then back at himself. "I thought we performed the right charm! So why aren't they..." Gutter peered through the leaves of the tree they were hiding in, to look down at Draco and Harry a hundred or so feet away, "Why aren't they...well...like us?" He looked back at Whip then down at his hand...that was resting playfully on Gutter's crotch.

Whip shrugged, adjusting Gutter in his lap in a more comfortable position. "Maybe you just aren't experienced in roleplaying charms...."

Gutter rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right. I've had a lot of experience in roleplaying! It's like every night for me.''

"Every night? Why, Gutter, I don't know where you get the energy." He smirked, running his hand over Gutter's crotch and began unzipping his pants slowly.

"Not here, stupid," Gutter whispered, batting Whip's hands away.

"It was fine when we were Harry and Draco. And _they_ were in the middle of a class!" Whip argued, bringing his hands back to Gutter's pants.

"Well I wasn't planning on them _fucking_! Maybe just a kiss or something..."

"A kiss? Like that'd be much of a difference. You saw how people stared at them for just being a few feet close to each other...imagine how they'd react if they kissed! Probably commit suicide or something..." Whip mumbled, his lips trailing kisses down Gutter's throat.

Gutter moaned, closing his eyes. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe they can't have an open relationship...like us."

Whip chuckled, as Gutter turned around straddling him. "Well of course they can't. They're enemies and all that shit..."

Gutter smiled, "Kind of like what we were?"

Whip shook his head, "Not exactly. We just had an unspoken disagreement...those two...I think they'd seriously kill each other one of these days."

"Good thing we came here to _straighten_ them out, huh?" Gutter giggled, sliding his hands along Whip's chest.

Whip nodded, wrapping an arm around Gutter, and pinched his ass playfully. "Yep...and besides, that's not the only reason we're here."

"Oh there's more?"

""You bet." Whip smirked, "Let's just say...I've always wanted to fuck you on a Quidditch field." He grinned, nodding his head to the field a few feet away.

The smaller man giggled, "Could we do it during a game? Now that might be something..."

"Yeah, while Harry and Draco try to beat each other in the air...we'll be trying to beat each other on the field..."

"Nah...they'd probably get distracted and watch us."

Whip chucked, "Who knows? Maybe they'd join us..."

Gutter slapped him playfully, "In your dreams, pervert."

"Pervert? I think you've gotten us mixed up. After all, my head's not the one that's always in the gutter, _Gutter._"

"Oh just shut up and come here." Gutter giggled, grabbing Whip and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

---

The day was long and exhausting for Draco Malfoy. He had woken up tired, and from then on just got more exhausted throughout the day. He had no idea what was going on with him...but he had learned to ignore that feeling.

He had felt a different feeling though, in Care of Magical Creatures. It was strange...like for once in his life he had no reason to worry about anything. That he didn't even have to _think_. Of course, this feeling had gone by as quickly as it came...and he was left staring into the eyes of Harry Potter.

Why Potter was standing there, he had no idea. But he didn't care either way. Things with Potter these days were just...well _strange_. And Draco was just not in the mood to interpret these strange things just yet anyway.

At dinner he sat alone. He noticed Gutter and Whip were no where to be found...not that that was the reason he was sitting alone in the first place, mind you. Plus, Crabbe and Goyle were at the other end of the table, taking sweet cakes from first years. And Draco was too tired to care.

And then it happened. A shrill scream bounced off the walls of the Great Hall, and everyone's attention was to the Ravenclaw table. Sitting at the table was Floof, Cookie, Confuzled, and Shi. But Floof was on her feet, screaming in outrage at the piece of paper she had in her hand.

"What is it, Floof?" asked Cookie, in alarm.

"I, like, don't believe this!" The pink haired girl screeched. "W-we have to leave the school!"

"Huh?" said Confuzled, taking a fork out of her hair. "Who's leaving the toilet?"

"No you nitwit! We're leaving the school!" Floof yelled at her, causing Confuzled to stare at her blankly. Shi merely sat next to her.

"Why?" asked Cookie.

"Like, I would know! I think they just _hate_ us!" She bawled running out of the Great Hall...and out onto the grounds. The three girls chased after her.

Whip and Gutter who were smiling in triumph, watched out of a window in a secluded classroom, the girls leaving. "Well they're gone..." Gutter said cheerfully. "Good riddance if you ask me. They were getting quite on my nerves."

"Yes, now it's just us." Whip grinned.

"Good..." Gutter smiled, pouncing Whip to the floor.

---

**Author's Note: Like I've said before, I'm really sorry I haven't updated my fanfic in a long time. I hope people will forgive me for what I have done. I really don't have a good enough excuse for what I did...except that I just didn't feel like what I was writing was up to scratch. I still don't know if it is...but I hope people have found this latest chapter to be atleast _acceptable._ We'll see though. **

**I am sorry I have let a lot of you down, and I hope I will be able to continue this story. **

**--rachiepoo aka Christie**


	8. Chapter 8

The Many Colour of Draco Malfoy (Chapter 8) 

RatingR (for sex stuff, and maybe some language.)

PairingDraco/Harry, Gutter/Whip, Ron/Hermione, and maybe some more...

SummaryDraco's lost his marbles and seems to be annoying the hell out of Harry. He cooks for Harry, he sings for Harry, and he wears a grass skirt and dances the hula...all for Harry!? Is there any explanation for this odd behavior? God let's hope so...

CategoryHumor/Romance

DisclaimerOwn nothing except my original characters. Take them and DIE!

Author's Notes- This has been—what a year? I haven't thought I'd continue this story, but here I am, back for more. I'm sorry to probably have disappointed ALL my readers. I hope someone would forgive me...maybe? O.o;

Thanks to—Draeconin, gamefreak2004, semisweet, Yana5, artemis347, SSnapefreak, Ellie37.

The sun rose across the Hogwarts grounds the next morning. It was slightly chilly out, and there was morning dew along the grass. But, it was perfect conditions for a quick Quidditch practice before breakfast.

Harry had gotten out of bed early and had walked down to the Quidditch pitch with his broomstick slung over his arm. On account of his lack of sleep last night, he had found himself on the pitch earlier than he'd ever been before. Harry, rubbing his eyes, took flight into the morning air, and instantly he felt wide-awake.

As he flew circles around the pitch, warming up, he turned around a bend and saw something moving toward the castle. Harry could recognize a black figure walking along a path and up to Hogwart's doors, and quickly the figure disappeared into the castle.

Harry, watching from a few yards away, wondered who that was.

Gutter yawned, stretching, as the sun blazed in through the window. He rubbed his eyes, and felt around for Whip. But his fingers felt the rough surface of the desk he had slept on, and not his partner. "W-whip?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking around.

"Hmm? What is it?" Whip's voice came from a corner of the room. Gutter turned toward his voice and saw Whip slipping on his leather pants. Gutter just stared at him for a moment, a pout forming on his lips.

"Get dressed. Classes are going to start in twenty minutes...we don't want Flitwick to die of a heart attack when he opens up his classroom and sees you like that." Whip smirked, swinging his hair over his shoulder, and walked back to Gutter.

Gutter giggled and sprawled on Flitwick's desk playfully which resulted in knocking off a couple of books. "Come on...a quickie, please?" Gutter pouted with the type of pout Whip couldn't resist.

"A quickie could land us in detention...or we could be expelled from the school..." Whip stated, picking up Gutter's school uniform and handing it to him. "Now come on..."

"B-but Dumbledore loves us! He would never expel us! P-pleeeeease, Whip!" Gutter now added helplessly looking eyes, to his already large pout.

Whip looked at Gutter incredulously. "You're acting like this is going to be the last time that we are going to be doing this! I'll tell you what...if you just get dressed--we'll skip our first class to do whatever the hell you want, all right? Let's just get out of here." Whip proposed.

Gutter thought for a minute and smirked knowingly, "You mean you'd do _anything _I want?"

Whip thought for a minute, and nodded his head, "Yeah, sure, anything. As long as you get dressed _right now!"_

Gutter smiled, kissing Whip's cheek and slipped his clothes on. "Alrighty!"

Draco sighed boredly, leaning his head in his hand as he stared right through Professor Binns and at the chalkboard. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and for some reason he didn't know why. He just assumed it was that annoying gay couple that shared his dorm. But, when he woke up that morning they weren't there...

And, Draco remembered, he hadn't seen them since yesterday afternoon. Where had they gone? And why wasn't anyone stopping them? And where the hell were they now?

Draco shrugged it off, and reminded himself he really didn't care.

He turned in his seat and saw Crabbe resting his head on the desk, and a long string of slobber was forming from his mouth. Draco scrunched his nose up, and looked on the other side of him to see Goyle in practically the same fashion. Maybe having that Gutter and Whip as friends was a good thing though...Draco thought, at least you could have an intelligent conversation with them...and they don't _slobber_.

Draco sighed again, wanting more than anything for that hour to end.

Meanwhile, while the first classes of the day were taking place, Gutter dragged Whip along the corridors, and up a few stairs to the boys' bathroom. He giggled happily, and shut the door quickly behind him.

Whip looked at Gutter and asked, "The bathroom? I mean, Gutter I think we can find a much more interesting place than this..."

Gutter shook his head. "Unless you want to fuck right in the middle of someone's class! I mean, I'm more than willing to do that...if you're up for it." He grinned cheekily, pinning Whip to the wall.

Whip replied, "Well I'm sure there are some rooms that aren't being used...we could use those.."

"By the time we find out which ones aren't being used and which ones are, first class will end. There's no but's...we're doing it here." Gutter said, yanking Whip by the shirtfront and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Whip was caught off guard by Gutter's forcefulness and they found themselves falling to the floor of the bathroom. Gutter just smiled, pulling Whip on top of him, and started hurriedly pulling off Whip's shirt. Whip just stared at him.

"And what exactly is your plan? What do you want me to do? Fuck you into the floor?" Whip asked him, shrugging out of his shirt to help Gutter undress him.

Gutter just smiled knowingly and said, "Ah, nope. You got it quite wrong. _I'm_ going to be the one fucking _you_ into the floor."

Whip paled slightly, and quickly got off of Gutter, glaring down at him. "No way in hell!"

Gutter looked up at him and smiled sneakily. "Oh yes you are!" And he quickly pounced on his prey, getting out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

"What the hell? Where'd you get those?!" Whip yelled, trying to push Gutter off and escape.

"From your secret stash! I've got your whip too, so just give in, or I'll have to punish you!" Gutter threatened.

And then, suddenly the door opened loudly, and standing in the doorway was a hooded black figure. Gutter screamed like a little schoolgirl.

Harry groaned, packing up his books, having gotten more than enough homework from Professor Trelawney for one night. Ron looked just about as put out as Harry did, he noticed.

When they made their way to McGonagall's classroom, they met up with Hermione. Strangely enough, she was accompanied with Lavender and Parvati. When Ron and Harry joined them, Lavender instantly said excitedly, "There's going to be a new student! He's in Gryffindor, our year! Parvati's sister said she saw him with Dumbledore before class started!"

Parvati squealed, "She says he's really hot! I can't wait to see him! I hope he likes me! Oh my God, what if he doesn't?" She turned helplessly to Lavender, and Lavender shook her head and said that that wasn't possible.

Hermione just smiled sheepishly at the two girls and said goodbye to them. She walked away from them with Harry and Ron. Ron looked a little livid.

"What? A new student? In the middle of the year? Hogwarts never did this before! And we've already had a bunch of new people all ready!" He complained.

Hermione smiled slightly, "Yes, well the other girls that came here left yesterday. Remember?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, well, that doesn't give them reason to welcome another new person. I think this is getting out of hand, if you ask me."

Professor McGonagall appeared out of her classroom and said, "Class is starting, get in your seats." The students followed inside, and Ron and Hermione became quiet.

Gutter, Whip, and the cloaked figure stared at each other for a few minutes. The tension in the bathroom was rising quickly. Whip finally decided to break the silence and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure reached up and simply lowered his hood, revealing a boy about their age with long black hair and bright violet eyes. "Hey Gutter, hey Whip." He smiled at them.

Gutter gawked at the boy and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Kinky, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked happily.

Kinky just smiled, hugging Gutter back and replied, "I just came to make sure you two didn't get into too much trouble." He grinned over at Whip.

Once Gutter had let go of Kinky, Whip walked over to Kinky and held out his hand for him to shake. Kinky looked at the hand with a raised eyebrow and said, "I think we're more than acquainted if I remember our last encounter, Whip." And before he knew it Kinky had hugged Whip.

When they had parted Gutter squeaked and said, "Awww you guys are too cute!"

Whip glared at him and said, "I'm _not_ cute."

"Oh yes you are, sugar!" Gutter said teasingly, pinching Whip's cheek. Kinky just laughed at them, and walked over to the sink.

"Actually I just came here to make sure I looked alright...next class I'm going to be introduced to my fellow classmates." He smiled, running his fingers through his hair—hair that was the exact same color as Gutter's.

Gutter smiled, and said, "Oh but you know you're gorgeous! All the boys are going to be going crazy once you step foot into that classroom."

"Oh but you know I'm not into the guys...I told you I was straight, remember?" Kinky asked, looking over at Gutter.

Gutter pouted. "B-but what about Whip? You liked when he...he did..."

Whip looked away, trying not to meet Kinky's eyes. Kinky chuckled slightly and said, "Well of course I did. Whip's amazing. But that doesn't mean I like the whole male population just because I liked what one guy did with me."

Gutter shook his head and said, "You know what? I think you're just confused. I wouldn't go around saying you're straight or anything just yet. Maybe you do like boys but you just don't realize it yet..."

"Maybe you're right..." Kinky said thoughtfully, pulling his hair into a ponytail like Whip's. "Well, it was nice chatting with you guys. I think I'll see you later." Kinky made his way to the bathroom door.

"Wait a minute! What house are you in?" Gutter asked.

"Gryffindor." He said simply, closing the door behind him.

"Gryffindor?!" Gutter asked, turning to Whip in amazement. "Who the hell would have thought that? I mean...don't two Slytherin's equal another one? He should be in our house!"

Whip shrugged, and replied, "Maybe he's not as alike as us as we thought..." And then his red eyes traveled from Gutter's eyes to the handcuffs in his hands. "Well...uh...let's get going...we have class to get ready for..."

"Ah, ah, ah! I beg to differ, sexy!" Gutter said, pulling Whip onto the floor with him.

Sitting in McGonagall's class, the Gryffindors grew anxious. The whole class had somehow found out that the new student was to be introduced this hour, thanks to Parvati and Lavender's hysterical squeaks of excitement. Harry, however, was the least interested in this new student...his mind was preoccupied with Draco.

Ever since the Care of Magical Creatures class, his thoughts would wander to him. What had the Slytherin done? It was more than obvious that Malfoy had cursed him. Made him think thoughts that, if he told anyone, they'd send him to St. Mungo's in a heartbeat. Like, for example, Draco _kissing_ him. Did that even happen?

Yes it did, he told himself. It was real, that night was real. But then again, was that morning by the lake real? Did Draco _want_ Harry to come over there? Did Draco _want _to kiss him again?...Did Draco _want _Harry?

...And why the _hell_ was he calling him Draco?!

"...His name is Kinky. Please, I'd like all of you to kindly welcome him to Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice sounded around the classroom. When had he come? Harry thought.

Kinky entered the classroom, with many squeaks from Parvati and Lavender. He smiled shyly to the class, and Professor McGonagal told him to sit a few seats away from Harry, next to Neville.

For the next five minutes, McGonagal tried desperately to capture the attention of her class, but to no avail. Everyone was too involved to do anything but steal glances at the curious "new boy". Parvati and Lavender were simply just staring at him.

"Well then, Mr. Kinky, it seems the class is more interested in you, than my class." She said, causing all her students to look toward her.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Kinky smiled warmly, "I guess...they're not used to new students at the middle of the year."

"Yes, you're right." McGonagall said. "But, since the class is so interested in you, would you mind introducing yourself?" She returned Kinky's smile, with a smile of her own. The rest of the class gawked at her. She was acting very strange, indeed. Why did she want to waste her class time learning about a student's personal life?

"Oh, you mean a little bit about myself?" He asked, a little uncertainly.

"Yes, if you want to." McGonagal said.

"Oh sure." Kinky smiled. "...Um...where do I begin? I'm 16 years old. I used to go to school in the United States with my friends Whip and Gutter. I...uh...moved here, because...my _parents_ wanted me to go to Hogwarts. They're really good friends with Dumbledore...so, yeah. Here I am."

"Are you single?" Parvati giggled. The boys rolled their eyes, but all the girls in the class leaned closer to hear Kinky's response.

"I'm...kinda in between relationships right now." He said, running a hand through his black hair nervously.

"Wait...you're friends with those homos, Gutter and Whip?" A boy asked from the back of the classroom.

Kinky's eyes widened, and he rose from his seat. "So what if I am?" He looked around to see who had asked the question, his eyes suddenly becoming threatening.

McGonagal, looking up from a book at her desk, saw Kinky standing and asked, "What's going on here? Are we ready for the rest of my class? Please, sit down Kinky."

Kinky sat and replied, "Sorry, Professor."

"It's quite alright." She smiled, getting out of her seat and returning to the chalkboard. "Now class, today we will be learning about..."

But Harry's thoughts were on Kinky...and those "homos". Whip and Gutter, were they? Those new Slytherin boys that Draco had started hanging out with? Could they have something...to do with what was happening?

He was going to have to find out.

Walking into the Great Hall at dinner, Gutter clung to Whip. Whip, sighed happily, running his hand along Gutter's back, and they retreated to their house table. The looks that people used to give them had now stopped coming. Everyone was getting used to the sight of them, whether they liked what they saw or not.

Then there was Draco, who sat to one side of them unconsciously. He was too busy looking at his soup, and thinking of Potter to even notice them there.

"Oh, just look at him, honey. I think we need to do something to speed this relationship with them a bit." Gutter said to Whip.

"First off, don't call me honey. Second, what's your plan this time?" Whip said, taking out a small dagger out of his boot and stabbing his steak with it.

"I was...rather hoping you'd come up with a plan this time." Gutter winced, watching Whip mutilate the steak on his plate. "Can you be a bit more...proper?"

"Proper my ass." Whip said, eating a piece of steak off the tip of his dagger. "And me, plan? How about we just lock them in a dark closet for a few hours and see what happens."

"Hmmm, I already thought of that. But that's not good. They're both too popular for people not to notice where they are for a few hours." Gutter said, looking away as Whip ripped his steak apart.

"Oh I got it..." Whip smirked, after he finished his plate and looked over at Gutter.

"What, what's your idea?"

"How about a dirty little love note? _Dear Harry, I want to see you later tonight, on the Quidditch field....so I can beat that little tight ass of your's all night. Much love and sex, Draco._" Whip chuckled.

Gutter scrunched up his nose. "No, I think that's _your_ fantasy. We need something...sexy, but...romantic. Not sexy and I-want-to-beat-you-up-till-you're-dead sexy."

"But there's no way in hell you can write a note that's both sexy _and_ romantic. Knowing you, you'd write something like, _Dear Draco, I want to feel your throbbing dick up my—"_

"Shut up!" Gutter slapped his arm, playfully. "I'm not a slut all the time. If I were writing a note from Harry, I most definitely wouldn't write something like **that**."

"Well, can't be too sure." Whip said, chuckling as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter sat with Ron and Hermione, but he was in such a trance that he didn't notice Ron was trying to talk to him. "I think Harry's thinking the same thing Draco's thinking..."

"Oh yes." Gutter giggled, nudging his head on Whip's shoulder and cuddling up to him. "It's so sweet...they're so obviously in love."

"You think so?" Whip asked, wrapping an arm around Gutter's waist and pulling him closer.

"Yes." Gutter smiled, knowingly.

"It also looks like those Gryffindor girls are in love too, by the way they are eying our Kinky." Whip said, taking a swig out of his goblet.

"WHAT? GIRLS?" Gutter screeched, looking over to where Kinky was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Kinky was sitting next to Neville, and across from him was Lavender and Parvati. Both of them were eying Kinky like he was their dessert. "They are going to die! No girls touch Kinky without my permission!"

"What? Where's this coming from?" Whip asked curiously.

"He's Kinky...he's my friend. He _can't_ be straight! I mean,** look** at him for God's sake!" Gutter said this, just as Kinky wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin...very properly.

"God damn, you can't judge a guy by his sexuality by the way he wipes his face off!" Whip rolled his eyes.

"But you can by the way he _moans_ at another man's touch!"

Whip turned red, looking away. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked in a quieter voice.

"Oh, don't pretend I didn't hear you guys. I can imagine, back home, _everyone_ in the neighborhood could hear you guys at it! And what was I supposed to do? I came back from work...heard you guys upstairs. I tried cooking and turning up the t.v. really loud so I could drown out your moans..but my God. You could have taught Kinky to be more quieter."

Whip sighed, "That was a long time ago. We're just friends now."

"Yeah, right, friends. I'm sure if I wasn't here you guys would be at it again." Gutter rolled his eyes this time, crossing his arms.

"Listen, I like Kinky. I do, he's nice...sexy as hell. But, my God, Gutter, I told him I didn't like him as much as I like you. You understand me more...you're the one I can talk to the easiest...you let me do things that most people wouldn't let me get away with. And I do the same with you, I'm sure."

"Mmm..." Gutter smiled widely, pulling Whip into a kiss. "I love you, Whip."

Whip just ran his hand along Gutter's back, holding him closer. "This is the part where you say you love me too..." Gutter said quietly, looking up into Whip's eyes.

"I..." Whip faltered, looking away.

"It's ok." Gutter smiled, understanding. "You don't have to say anything. I won't make you."

"I know you won't." Whip grinned, pulling Gutter into his lap. "That's why you're mine."

"I'm yours, am I?" Gutter giggled.

"Yes you are. And you belong to no one else, but me." Whip ran a hand along Gutter's stomach, up to his chest.

"And you don't belong to Kinky." Gutter said, kissing Whip before he could say anything.

Kinky, across the room smiled at the couple, before turning his attention to his food.

The next morning, the owls flew in the Great Hall while everyone was eating breakfast. And, a letter had landed in front of both Harry and Draco. Everyone else, too busy looking at their own mail, hadn't noticed.

Harry eyed the note curiously, before opening it, and he read:

_Harry, _

_This is strange for me to say, even in a letter, but I'll have to try. I've been...noticing you. Certain things about you, like the way your hair falls into your eyes while you're reading. It wouldn't surprise me if you're hair wasn't doing this right now as you read this. _

_But, try to understand me. I can't control these things...these things I see about you. You're such a nice person, unlike myself. You listen to people-- you help people. You're everything I'm not. _

_I'm self centered and conceited, and don't have a care in the world for other people. Except you._

_You're the one on my mind all the time. Not Voldemort, not my family, but you. I have no explanation for these feelings...except...maybe..._

_Yes, it's true Potter. I like you. There, I said it. You'll probably never hear me say it in real life. But there, you know now. I've told you. And, I can go on living my life. Thinking about you. Wondering what my next move is going to be...whether I should insult your friends or just get right to the point of it, and hurt you. _

_But, the only reason I hurt you...is to keep up an image. To make everyone unaware of my true feelings. The feelings that want me to kiss you, hold you close. But, that's not going to happen. _

_Unless you want it to. It's up to you..._

_Meet me tonight...if you wish to. You don't have to return my feelings...you don't. I'd just like to talk to you about this...to your face. If I don't...I think I'll explode with my emotions._

Draco 

Harry sat there for a few minutes after reading the letter, letting it sink in. Draco liked him. He _had_ wanted to kiss him...he _did_ kiss him. And, not only did the thought terrify him, it confused him too. How was he supposed to understand what Draco was feeling? He _hated_ the Malfoy.

Atleast he thought so.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Draco read an almost identical letter addressed to him instead...his thoughts musing the same things Harry's were.

Kinky smiled knowingly, watching them both, before disappearing out of the Great Hall to go find Gutter and Whip.

**Authors note—Blah, done with this chapter. I hope it's up to everyone's liking. What will happen to Harry and Draco now that Kinky's involved in the plan now? We'll just have to see in the next chapters. Anywhoo, gotta go watch Gravitation. bounces Yay, Tatsuha is sexy. **


End file.
